


Retour au Début

by JarethTheGoblinKing



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarethTheGoblinKing/pseuds/JarethTheGoblinKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma version d'une 8e chapitre du premier livre. Jean et Cosette trouve la famille de Jean Valjean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retour au Début

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est comme-ci les deux autres livres n'existait pas. Cette histoire est aussi sur mon compte de Wattpad.

**Les Miserables chapitre huit**

_**8** _

_**Retour au début** _

C’était l’année 1824, le 22 janvier. Jean Valjean et Cosette avaient passé deux semaines chez Fauchelevant et c’était le temps de prendre la route encore une fois. Jean songeait laisser Cosette avec Fauchelevant jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve une place où rester de façon permanente. Il croyait qu’il était important pour Cosette de grandir dans un environnement quelque peu stable. C’est que Jean voyait dorénavant Cosette comme sa propre fille. Alors, les voilà faisant leurs adieux. 

« Vous pouvez toujours prendre refuge ici, d’accord? Rappelez-vous de cela.

-Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité. J’espère de vous rencontrer encore une fois dans l’avenir. Viens Cosette, il faut que nous partions.

-Oui père. Au revoir monsieur! C’est bien de vous connaître! Nous nous reverrons, n’est-ce pas?

-Oui petite Cosette, nous nous reverrons. »

Et alors, l’homme et la fille se mirent en route pour leur prochain refuge.

Jean et Cosette marchaient main dans la main, sur un sentier isolé dans la forêt, lorsqu’ils entendirent un cri misérable de douleur. Les deux approchèrent timidement du bruit avec la curiosité d’un chat. Ils virent un homme, un paysan d’après ses vêtements, âgé d’environ 36 ans. L’homme en question semblait blessé. Quand il vit Jean et Cosette, il s’écria :

« Aidez-moi, bonhomme! Je me suis coupé par accident! Ma main saigne! S’il vous plait! Aidez-moi! »

Jean fit justement cela; c’était dans son nature. Il prit un tissu, le déchira en morceaux et enveloppa la main de l’homme.

« Merci tellement! Hé, je vous connais! Vous êtes Jean Valjean! Mon oncle! Vous manquez tellement à ma mère! Je peux vous rapporter avec moi, je retourne à Brie.

-François? C’est toi!? Comment est ma sœur? Comment sont vos frères et sœurs?

-Je suis bien, j’ai une femme et 3 enfants. La mère est vieille mais toujours en bonne santé. Mes frères et sœurs sont tous partis de la maison pour le travail. Je suis resté avec ma famille chez la mère pour l’aider. Vous lui manquez, le saviez-vous? Vous nous manquez à tous.

-Père? Qui est ce monsieur? Vous le connaissez bien?

-Oui Cosette, cet homme est François, mon neveu. François, ceci est Cosette, ma fille adoptive.

-Ah! Alors vous êtes ma cousine! Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Pareillement, monsieur.

-Oncle Jean, voudriez-vous venir avec moi? Nous pourrions vous cacher, je connais votre situation et je l’accepte.

-J’aimerais bien cela, ainsi que revoir ma sœur. Oui, c’est décidé, nous venons avec toi. »

Le groupe se mis en route pour Brie, le village natal de Jean Valjean.

La nuit arrivait rapidement et le groupe n’avait pas encore trouvé une place où coucher et où manger.  Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans une auberge ni chez un étranger à cause du passeport de Jean Valjean, alors ils décidèrent de prendre refuge dans un champ. Durant leur quête, Cosette vit un homme se rapprocher d’eux et gagne l’attention de Jean, ensuite elle pointa à l’homme. Jean regarda l’homme, puis Cosette, et hocha de la tête. Quand l’homme fut assez proche, il parla :

« Bonsoir monsieur, je vous ai vu et croyait que je pourrais vous aider en retour pour m’avoir  sauvé du bagne. Venez, j’ai une place où vous pouvez souper et coucher.

-Êtes-vous Champmathieu?

-Oui! Et vous êtes Jean Valjean, l’homme changé et honnête. Vous m’avez sauvé d’une vie au bagne. Si vous me le permettez, je pourrais vous aider en retour. Je n’habite pas loin.»

Jean Valjean regarda Cosette et François. François hocha la tête et Cosette sourit avec ses belles dents de perles et ses gros yeux couleur bleuet. Jean regarda Champmathieu et dit :

« Nous allons accepter cette offre, mais nous devons partir tôt le matin.

-Mais oui! C’est comprenable! Alors venez, suivez-moi!»

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Le lendemain matin Jean, Cosette et François dirent leurs adieux à Champmathieu et se mirent en route encore une fois. Durant leur trajet, François raconta à Jean ce qu’il avait manqué durant son absence :

« J’ai une femme nommée Favourite et 3 enfants qui s’appellent Gabrielle, Michelle et Robert. Mes filles sont des jumelles âgées de 18 ans et Robert a 10 ans. Gabrielle est partie poursuivre sa vocation au couvent et Michelle est à Paris comme gouvernante auprès d’enfants d’une famille riche. Robert est toujours avec nous en raison de son jeune âge, mais il est très intelligent. Favourite est une bonne femme. Elle connaît ses lettres, m’a appris à lire et je l’aime tellement.

-Mes félicitations. Pourquoi vous trouviez-vous si près de Montreuil-Sur-Mer?

-Une vieille amie de Favourite est morte. Favourite désirais que j’aille offrir mes sympathies.

-Ah oui? Quelle était le nom de cette amie? Il se peut que je la connaisse.

-C’était une dénommée Fantine.

-Fantine? Mais c'était la mère de Cosette! »

Cosette tira sur le manteau de Jean et pointa à un gendarme qui s’approcha d’eux.

« Hé! Vous là-bas! Que faites-vous ici? C’est dangereux dans… Mon Dieu! C’est Jean Valejean! Attrapez-les!

-Oui monsieur!»

Et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une charrette de prisonniers. Cosette pleurait. François se laissait aller à la panique. Jean avait un regard effrayé dans les yeux, mais son visage ne laissait deviner aucune émotion. Soudainement, Cosette cessa de pleurer et commença à chuchoter avec les deux hommes. Puis, Cosette commença à crier :

« Monsieur le gendarme, arrêtez! S’il vous plaît, j’ai besoin de faire pipi!

-Non! Nous n’arrêterons pas, tu en profiteras simplement pour t’échapper!

-Mais monsieur, je suis seulement une petite fille! J’ai 8 ans, que pourrais-je faire à un homme? S’il vous plaît, laissez-moi y aller!

-D’accord! Je viens. Tiens, sors et fais tes affaires.

-Merci monsieur! Merci!»

Ce que le gendarme ne savait pas, c’est qu’un certain Jean Valjean avait enlevé les vis de la porte de la charrette et la tenait debout avec sa main. Quand Cosette retourna, elle hocha la tête à Jean et à François pour leur donner le signal. Et les hommes se chargèrent des gendarmes.

Lorsque les gendarmes furent inconscients, le groupe s’échappa et repris une fois de plus la route. Jean Valjean était calme maintenant. Ni Cosette ni François irait au bagne pour avoir hébergé un criminel.

Lorsque le groupe de Jean fut rentré à Brie, il se rendit immédiatement à la maison de Jeanne Mathieu. Cosette et Robert devinrent presque immédiatement amis. Jean regarda autour de la chambre et son regard s’arrêta sur Jeanne. Il cessa de respirer. Enfin sa sœur. Elle était là, assise sur une chaise en train de tricoter. Jean respira et dit :

« Ma sœur, cela fait bien longtemps depuis qu’on s’est vu.

-Jean? Est-ce toi? Est-ce vraiment toi? Mon frère! Tu m’as manqué terriblement!»

Jeanne se mit à pleurer et Jean l’enveloppa de ses bras et murmura des mots de réconfort. Quand arriva le temps de dîner, Jeanne cessa enfin de pleurer et commença à préparer le repas. Mais elle découvrit qu’il n’y avait pas assez d’eau pour faire une soupe. Jean partit alors chercher de l’eau avec Jeanne et laissa Cosette jouer avec Robert sous la supervision de François et de sa femme Favourite.

Quand Jean et Jeanne furent dans la forêt, sur le sentier menant à la source, à une heure de marche de la maison, il commença à pleuvoir très fort accompagné de tonnerre.

« Jean, il faudra faire vite. C’est dangereux d’être dehors dans une tempête.

-Oui. La source est juste là-bas.»

Jean se rapprocha de l’eau et y remplit le seau. L’éclair éclaira le ciel comme une énorme lanterne et frappa l’arbre tout près de Jeanne, à une certaine distance de Jean. L’arbre s’enflamma et tomba sur Jeanne. Elle n’eût même pas l’occasion de crier. Jean Valjean commença à pleurer pour la première fois en 28 ans. Sa sœur était morte. Il venait tout juste de la retrouver, après 28 ans d’absence, et elle était maintenant morte.

Lorsque Jean retourna à la maison de sa défunte sœur, il posa le seau d’eau et annonça à tous le terrible accident de Jeanne Mathieu. Tout le monde se mit à pleurer et continua ainsi bien longtemps. François regarda Jean avec des yeux rouges de tristesse et dit :

« Mon oncle, si vous voulez restez ici avec Cosette, vous le pouvez.

-Nous aimerions cela. Merci François.

-Vraiment père, nous restons ici? Je peux jouer avec Robert pour toujours?

-Oui Cosette. Vraiment.»

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup pour lire mon histoire! :) <3


End file.
